


Soft Hugs

by ko_writes



Series: Chubby Kyouya/Kaoru [1]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: A sentence about sex - but not graphic, Body Positivity, Chubby Kyouya, Don't Like Don't Read, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_writes/pseuds/ko_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaoru loves every inch of Kyouya</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft Hugs

                His boyfriend finally went to bed at a decent time; the miracles of all miracles had happened. Of course, he’d only gotten a couple hours sleep the night before, and he collapsed more than fell asleep, but a victory was a victory and that’s all that mattered.

                The only problem was, as often was the way with these things, now he couldn’t sleep.

                Well, it wasn’t exactly a problem.

                Kaoru’s eyes wandered over the sleeping boy’s form, clad in nothing but a pair of boxers due to their… familiarity. The slight pouch of Kyouya’s stomach could be seen over the waistband; the comfortable warmth that Kaoru loved to cuddle into, especially on cold days. A few stretch marks barely poked above the black fabric, and Kaoru lightly ran his fingertips over the red lines; natural lightning bolts tattoos, he’d joked before.

                He likened Kyouya to a flower; the veins and lines and small imperfections only made him more beautiful. Besides, he had stretch marks himself from where he’d gained muscle from gym classes; who didn’t have some?

                He ran his hand down Kyouya’s soft sides, doing his best to avoid waking the other.

                Kyouya’s hips were chubby, as were his thighs, and honestly made him look adorable. He loved looking at his boyfriend’s full figure as they danced to cheesy pop songs on the radio, laughing like idiots as they let their hair down and lip synced. He loved gripping onto those sweet hips as he made love to Kyouya, trailing his hands down supple thighs as their gasps of pleasure mingled.

                There were stretch marks there too, and they were perfect against porcelain skin.

                Kaoru just supposed he loved every bit of Kyouya. From head to toe, intelligence to personality.

                “Kaoru…” Kyouya muttered as he stirred, “Wha’s the m’tter…”

                “Shh, go back to sleep,” The red head whispered, “You need it.”

                Two strong arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him on to Kyouya’s pudgy stomach. “Wanna cuddle,” The half asleep boy murmured, showing no sign of letting go as he hugged Kaoru to his chest.

                As Kyouya fell asleep once more, Kaoru chuckled quietly before kissing his temple. “I love you,” He smiled, before settling down on Kyouya’s chest, counting the other’s breath as he, also, began to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So today I saw some relatives I hadn’t seen since gaining weight after my ED, and I’m so happy because they said I looked really good! So, I wanted to write body positivity for a change. I wouldn’t be surprised if it’s terrible; but if it seems fetishist or insulting it’s 100% not meant to - please comment if that’s the case!
> 
> I see Kyouya as more likely to bottom in KyoKao, mainly due to the nature of the twincest act. What if Kaoru thought of Hikaru (by accident, perverts) during sex? Or Kyouya during hosting? That would be awkward.
> 
> If you follow my anime blog, protect-yuta, you'll know that this is my third body-type headcanon for Kyouya; I'm so glad I got to write it :)
> 
> Please don't comment to bash KyoKao or to complain about Kyouya being chubby; I’m not hurting anyone with this.


End file.
